


Day Two

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: September Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I mean kind of, Phase Two (Gorillaz), References to Depression, References to El Mañana, Suicide Attempt, mostly it's an old man getting sad drunk & jumping off a cliff, seriously do not read if triggered by suicide, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: “If I don’t die from this I deem myself immortal.”TW for Attempted Suicide





	Day Two

It wasn’t a great life, but it was a fucking life where he didn’t have to deal with his father or his brother. He’d never felt so free in all his life. He could leave his apartment whenever he wanted, go where ever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, and no one would dare stop him. It was almost too much at first. Scratch that, it _was_ too much at first. He remembered throwing up his insides after he got his first ever paycheck because he’d eaten too much too quickly. So it wasn’t the best idea, but he’d done it anyway.

 

He could say the same about falling into _that_ crowd, but he was his own adult. He knew what could happen and he did it anyway.

 

Standing on the edge of the world a good amount of years and a shit ton of success later, he almost wished he hadn’t. The bassist was a little drunk and a little high on something, he knew that much. The problem was that he was alone. Fame was supposed to bring friends, right? Where were they now that he was known all over the world? He couldn’t help laughing at his own thoughts.

 

“They left you,” he told himself with a chuckle. Flashes of blue hair and vacant eyes went through his mind as that chuckle turned into a guffaw, and that guffaw turned into gut-wrenching laughter, and that laughter turned into sobs. He thought of his band, his closest friends, and he _screamed_. It must’ve ripped through his heart somehow because that part of him felt like it was in tatters. None of it was fair. He hadn’t deserved to lose her.

 

It was supposed to go off without a hitch, and it did! Why hadn’t she called him? Where was she? He’d scoured through Hell when he heard that she might be down there, but she’d been long gone from it. The demons he’d talked to- or beaten into submission, in some cases- they’d told him she was up here, on his plane.

 

“Where are you?” he shouted to her, hoping that she’d yell right back. Fuck, he’d gotten attached. That was his fault. It wasn’t his fault that she’d gone missing on him. It wasn’t his _fucking_ fault that she hadn’t contacted him once she’d gotten back up.

 

It wasn’t his fault that their bandmates thought she was dead. She’d asked him not to tell them. She- she’d- Noodle had _wanted_ this. That girl, she was trouble from the start, he knew it and he’d gotten _attached_ to her anyway. Russel and 2D, they were right, this was all his fault, it was-

 

The bassist screamed again, this time throwing his bottle off the cliff. He heard it crash against the ravine below, where she’d been the last time he’d seen her. If he pretended hard enough, he could act like that was _him_ breaking into pieces on the unrelenting dirt.

 

It gave him an idea.

 

The bassist stole his courage and looked down. It was a rather long fall, enough that any mortal would be killed the instant they landed. He was drunk enough too. If he really wanted to, it would just be a few steps forward.

 

His feet took one. He hadn’t even thought about it before doing it. He was too busy wondering who would find him, or who would miss him enough that they’d come looking. He thought about what the guest list for the funeral might be as he got to two. Would 2D or Russel even bother coming? If either of them did, would they cry? How many of those “celeb chums” would come too? None of them had bothered contacting him after news about the crash broke, did they even care?

 

Just as he took three, the bassist caught sight of his hands again. He’d been looking rather green for a little while now. Probably a side effect of his deal, but what did it mean? Was he even human anymore? Would this even work?

 

“If I don’t die from this I deem myself immortal,” he said out loud as he took the fourth step and plummeted into the ravine. He didn’t remember what had happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that's day two. If you can't tell, I'm practicing writing angst right now, so a lot of these are probably gonna turn at least little angsty. Hopefully I can make tomorrow's a bit fluffier or maybe a little crack-ish. It's a sillier prompt anyways, but IDK. If y'all wanna yell at me, I invite you to do it on my tumblr (@grlz-babe) or maybe leave a comment. And, heck, if you liked this please leave a kudos! 
> 
> Have a great day and stay safe y'all!
> 
> Edit: Aw titties, I forgot to post this yesterday. Whelp, it's up now! Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
